nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Pack hierarchy
Like wild wolf packs, werewolves have a pack hierarchy to help maintain order and entitles stations for the members within the pack. Unlike wild wolf packs, a werewolf pack is just as equally bound by the human need for social order, and is not usually confined to family units. Werewolf packs tend to be larger, with more shifting and slightly less tension in-between ranks, although it varies based on the pack and the individual. Most werewolf packs do not restrict breeding to the Alpha pair, since it would be counterproductive and just restrict the pack's expansion. The highest in the hierarchy is the ''Alpha'' werewolf, and their designated mate. Together they are called an alpha pair. The remaining werewolves in the pack can be a variety of ranks within the hierarchy. Inner council Most werewolf packs have an "inner council" of four higher ranks, most of which are limited to one or two members. These ranks may fill different roles depending on the setup and lifestyle of the pack as well as the individuals who have been chosen to fill them, but in general they follow the descriptions below. Alpha The Alpha werewolf is the highest type in a pack. It consists of one or two alphas – usually a alpha male and alpha female but can also, rarely but occurring nonetheless, be a alpha pair of the same sex – who oversee leadership of the pack as a whole. In a pre-established pack, somebody becomes the new Alpha either when the old one steps down and gives it to them, or they kill the old Alpha. An Alpha usually have a very dominant personality, often bold and confident. Alphas are the leaders of a werewolf pack and are much stronger than all other werewolves. Due to a symbiotic relationship between pack members, the larger the pack, the greater an Alpha's strength, speed and skill increases. They are often able to subdue members of their own pack, Beta Some legends suggest that Betas have no free will at all, but most suggest that they are just spiritually bound in servitude to the Alpha, but in reality, it has more to do with the loyalty there is between an Alpha and his Beta/s. Beta werewolves is usually one or two, second in command and part of the inner council. These are the individuals that the Alpha trusts above all others, and will take control if the Alpha is incapacitated or has to leave the territory. In the Roderick Pack this position is held by Feral Santiago, eldest son of the Alpha pair. Gamma Usually one or two, third in command and a part of the inner council. These werewolves fill a variety of roles, depending on the individual chosen for them. They may have been chosen because their advice is sought and respected, or because they are capable of helping maintain order within the pack and leading others; a military leader individual oftentimes may end up promoted to Gamma, to be in charge of the Epsilons, holding the respected titles of Sentinel. They are also sometimes the pack's head medic. These wolves are essential to maintaining the health of a wolf pack. Like other members of the council, they should also be able to take care of the pack if something happens to the higher ranks. Delta Usually one or two, fourth in command and a part of the inner council. The Delta is the last rank in the council. They fill whatever necessary roles are left, and like other members of the council, they should be able to take care of the pack if something happens to the higher ranks. The Deltas may end up being the voice of the pack to the council, as they are the closest in rank to the rest of the pack. They are often the pack's head teacher of all transitioning pups as well as possibly newly infected lycans without a sire within the pack. New wolves have to learn how to contain their temperamental fits and blood lust so they don’t become a potential threat to the secrecy of the pack. Pack ranks These ranks are unrestricted, but often take time and effort to attain. Merely being accepted into the pack is an honor in itself. Epsilon These are the warriors of the pack, proven for their strength and skill, there can be several, however this honor is usually only bestowed on those pack members who are older and more experienced. Epsilons main responsibility is to protect the pack and keep watch for danger, and are expected to be able to do battle, and kill other werewolves, vampires or humans. These wolves worked hard to earn their rank and are led by Sentinels. Zeta Older members of the pack with a long history of loyalty, these members are trusted elders that either do not consider themselves a warrior or are retired from battle. They are reputable individual and whose main duty is to teach other packmates how to use their shift. Many teachers of the young pre-pubescent pups are Zetas. Iota A proven and loyal pack member with seniority over Kappas due to experience, exceptional history with the pack, proven loyalty or has done something remarkable to cause them to stand out. Kappa Regular members of the pack, an honor of itself seeing as how a pack is a family, for an outsider to be accepted is a great honor. Omega A position of shame for any pack member, this member or members are socially shunned, though there offense was not large enough to call banishment or death. This individual must have done something to incur the pack’s disdain. They’re forced to eat last at meals, and many of the other werewolves will take out their frustrations on the omega. Category:Werewolf Category:Supernatural Category:Definition Category:Werewolf Hierarchy